Remembranza
by Harumaki03
Summary: Podía decir que lo sentía, pero realmente no lamentaba haber sido malo. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt 30: Vicio. (Último tema creado por mi, porque en mi caso es 30 o nada xD).


**"Remembranza"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Podía decir que lo sentía, pero realmente no lamentaba haber sido malo.

 **Nota:** Yo tengo un serio problema con eso de que las cosas se hacen completas o no se hacen. De forma oficial los temas **SasuKarin** eran hasta el día de ayer _(exactamente 29 temas)_. Así que como yo soy _kúl_ a veces, me atrevo a inventarme un último tema. Espero realmente disfruten mi último escrito sobre el mes **SasuKarin**.

 **Prompt #30:** _Vicio_.

 **-/-/-**

Las cosas habían cambiado con los años, pasó de ser el niño alegre y que siempre esperaba llegar a casa para entrenar con su hermano mayor a ser un solitario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La felicidad y estabilidad que había tenido en su corta e inocente infancia se esfumó en un parpadeo, volviéndole alguien con poca tolerancia por el afecto y los lazos.

Los lazos pueden matarte. Pero es inevitable que alguien que haya albergado en algún punto de su vida algo parecido a la candidez pudiese ignorar del todo a quienes le rodeaban.

Actuaba indiferente, pero no lo era. Entonces el causante de la destrucción de su inocencia hizo acto de aparición de nuevo y lo sumió en la absoluta certeza de que tener lazos te hace débil.

Entonces, debía destruir esos lazos. Se marchó dejando tras de sí la estela de que era un mal chico, un traidor. No le importaba, porque tenía una misión que cumplir; por sobretodas las cosas era un vengador.

Así que lucho con uñas y dientes contra aquel que llegó a considerar su mejor amigo.

 _"—Un lazo de hermanos...—"_ solía retumbar en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Se negaba a seguir los pasos de quién por un macabro placer lo dejo solo en este mundo, así que mantuvo ese hilo fino que lo ataba al pasado anudado a su dedo meñique. No le prestaba atención hasta que se veces el hilo ( _recuerdos_ ) apretaba demasiado y lo aflojaba solo un poco más.

Aprendió a enviciarse del poder ofrecido y despreció la idea de la unión de muchos para vencer a un enemigo en común. Que nació solo y solo moriría, eso lo tenía claro. Así que cuando fue lo suficientemente fuerte, despegó del nido de serpientes donde había escogido vivir por largo tiempo, permitiendo que el veneno inundará su corazón día tras día.

Porque no necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo. Pero también sabía que el viaje era largo y necesitaría herramientas más que aliados, así que reunió a aquel trío extraño y los hizo suyos.

La Bruja Carmesí. El diestro asesino de la Niebla. El Bipolar Pacífico. En su cabeza todos tenían una función, un desempeño X que debían cumplir al pie de la letra. Formar lazos con ellos no era una de aquellas cosas.

Mientras el hilo de su meñique derecho tiraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, el hilo que se iba anudando en su meñique izquierdo empezaba a preocuparlo un poco más día con día. No quería lazos. No quería amigos. Quería armas, herramientas.

Aunque luchaba contra ello, no podía evitar la ligera y punzante sensación de preocupación por ellos, ella. Se había dejado envolver y se sentía atado a ellos, aunque no lo dijera ni demostrará. Era responsable de ellos. No quería ser responsable de ellos.

Batalla tras batalla, lucha tras lucha, fue notando algo más que los lazos del pasado no le habían dado.

A ella. ¿Por qué ella? No sabía, existía en ella una terquedad digna de una mula y una mente brillante, muy brillante. Le gustaban sus habilidades por encima de los demás miembros de su equipo. Y no deberían gustarle por encima de los demás.

No podía tener favoritismo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando le mentía y ella le miraba con la perspicacia tiñendo sus rojos ojos sabiéndolo pero aún así haciéndole caso, le provocaba una sensación de júbilo que no demostraba.

Ella podía leer en sí todas las emociones que no decía porque podía ver su chakra — _nada dulce, nada bueno, solo negro_ — moverse al compás de lo que sentía. A veces se sentía desnudo ante ella, entonces ella volvía su mirada en otra dirección y le daba el tiempo justo para recomponerse.

Debía romper ese lazo.

 _"—Eres un mal tipo, Sasuke —"_ pensaba de vez en cuando mientras sus ojos negros se perdían en el cielo lleno de nubes negras.

 **-/-/-**

No pudo romper el lazo. No por no haberlo intentado, pero de haberlo logrado era algo de lo que se habría lamentado toda su vida.

Sus lazos, tanto del pasado como del presente colisionaron y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Cuál era la meta a seguir? No tenía idea. ¿Cuál era el propósito actual de su existencia? Tampoco lo sabía.

Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de descubrirlo en ese momento, mientras su brazo izquierdo _(lo que quedaba de el)_ era sanado para evitar el continuó sangrado.

¿Porqué lloraba? No lo sabía, pero Sakura también lloraba _(siempre había sido la más sentimental de los tres)_ y podía escuchar a Naruto sorberse la nariz.

¿Era acaso la liberación del pasado? ¿Era el alivio de no haber cometido los peores errores que pudo cometer _(más de los que cometió)_? ¿Habría cambiado algo si el no hubiese decidido jugar al malo en la historia en algún punto?

A pesar de que sonreían y lloraban en ese momento, sabía que no estaría con ellos por mucho tiempo. Él ahora era el villano redimido enviciado a la soledad.

 **-/-/-**

El roce de sus manos. Su mirada reprobatoria. El chasquido de su lengua cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo eran solo alguna de las cosas que había ido aprendiendo a querer con el paso de los años.

Por mucho tiempo se fue cuestionando las decisiones que tomó a lo largo de su vida. Entre bueno y malo, había escogido malo, entre vengador o pacificador, había escogido vengador. Ser luz o oscuridad, había escogido lo último.

Lo malo parecía perseguirle. Hasta que se topó con ella. Como un mal chiste del destino. Como si dijera _"incluso en los caminos del mal, ella te seguirá"_. No quería que lo siguiera, quería perderse solo.

Y sólo lo dejo durante un tiempo. Entonces fue notando que el viaje que había emprendido en su juventud solo y luego acompañado hizo cierta mella en sí.

No pensaba volver a Konoha y gritar que quería a los que entonces podía considerar ya como camaradas, porque no tenía derecho alguno. Quería cortar los hilos de sus dedos meñiques y desaparecer, pero no podía.

Algo lo impedía. Y era ella, la molesta Bruja Carmesí. Uzumaki Karin.

 _"_ — _Malditos Uzumaki, siempre metiendo las narices donde no les llaman —"_ gruñía por lo bajo de cuando en cuando durante sus noches de viaje sin fin. De todos modos, no había tenido nada que lo atara a La Hoja, en realidad.

Y, otra vez el destino haciendo gala de su pésimo sentido del humor, cruzó sus caminos. ¿Aquello era una especie de redención para sí? ¿ _Podía_ encontrar redención?

Ella contesto que sí y quiso creerle.

 **-/-/-**

—Sasuke —el moreno frunció el ceño—. ¡Sasuke! —repitió ella, alzando un poco más la voz.

—¿Qué? —gruñó por respuesta.

—Es tarde y debes presentarte ante el Hokage —ella lo pateó suavemente —seguro que ni mandaste un mensaje avisando que llegaste —espetó ella.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, ¿porqué había soñado con el pasado?

—Lo haré más tarde —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, sintió los dedos de Karin estirarle las mejillas—. Karin... —soltó como pudo y ella rió ante lo gracioso que salió su nombre.

—Dilo de nuevo, vamos —alentó ella, riendo quedamente y el ceño de Sasuke se hizo más pronunciado—. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas —añadió con cierto tono lastimero.

—Déjame dormir —bufó Sasuke, abriendo sus negros ónices para encontrarla justo al frente de sí vestida con su pijama color lila—. ¿Porqué no estas dormida, de todos modos? —cuestionó.

—Te veía dormir —respondió ella con simplicidad, reduciendo su sonrisa a una tenue—. Luces muy en paz cuando lo haces —añadió ella, provocando un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas pálidas del Uchiha.

—Hmph —Karin acarició su barbilla y luego la mandíbula firme del moreno. La suavidad de sus dedos le estaban provocando querer dormirse de nuevo.

—Duérmete —ella se arrebujó contra él, rodeando con su brazo derecho la cadera de Sasuke —sino iras a decirle a Naruto que llegaste, al menos déjame aprovechar el tiempo aquí —y percibió el suspiro que escapó por los labios masculinos.

Sasuke sabía que no podría escaparse de la llave que le aplicaba la pelirroja en ese momento, así que entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y mantuvo su barbilla a escasos centímetros de la coronilla de ella.

Con los años que había pasado con ella _(o ella a su lado, aún no lo tenía en claro)_ había aprendido a adquirir nuevas aficiones y vicios.

No quería más poder para destruir, sino ya para proteger. No le gustaba irse de viaje, porque entonces añoraba estar en casa _(a pesar de las explosiones de carácter que ella tenía casi siempre)_ , había sido un renegado y se había acostumbrado con extrema facilidad _(gracias a ella)_ el haberse redimido.

Había aprendido a degustar de la tranquilidad de sus silencios, a la paz de sus mimos, al placer de sus besos e incluso el batallar contra sus propios fantasmas había adquirido cierta gracia.

Definitivamente había encontrado otra meta: jamás apartarse del candor de aquellas sutiles manos. La apretó contra sí un poco más y cerró sus ojos.

Podía decir que lo sentía, pero realmente no lamentaba haber sido malo, de no haberlo sido, quizás no la tendría a ella a su lado.

Y por eso, haber sido villano _(aún considerado uno entre algunos)_ había valido la pena.

 **—Fin—**

Y me pongo así como que medio sentimental _(?)_ creo que coloque demasiada azúcar en este último escrito, no lo sé. De todos modos, aunque los escritos fueron semi **POV Sasuke** , **POV Karin** , **POV** ambos y así, me debatía anoche en sí debía haber éste desde el punto de vista de ambos, Karin o algo así.

En definitiva, es evidente por cual opción me decante. Le he tomado el gustillo a escribir desde el punto de vista de **Sasuke** _(ahorita hago culebrones con él, jajaja)_ , pero quisiera expresar tantas cosas de él y **Karin** que siento que el tiempo no me alcanza _(y así voló un mes completo sin actualizar_ _ **"Seductora Inspiración"**_ _, mis seguidores_ _ **NS**_ _querrán matarme, ains, pero fue por una buena causaaa)_.

Pero ya es hora de dejar _(por un breve instante)_ a estos dos. No encuentro palabras suficientes para agradecerle a cada uno/a de ustedes el increíble apoyo que me han dado en este _fandom_ y el cómo me ha hecho sentir esto. Prometo seguir mejorando para seguir trayendo historias que, de alguna forma u otra, sigan tocando sus corazones.

Por estos 30 días, por estas 30 lecturas, por estas 30 aventuras, por estos 30 sentimientos plasmados y vertidos, por estos 30 momentos, muchas, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en cada uno de ellos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Felicidades a ti por haberme aguantado de forma diaria y constante, hasta la próxima!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
